


I hate me too (Mavin one shot)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Michael is a bit harsh on Gavin and Gavin can't deal with it but cuteness follows





	I hate me too (Mavin one shot)

I sigh when Gavin turns around and frown at what he says.  
"It's okay, I hate me too." He mumbles before walking out the office. I don't get it, we were arguing like we always do because Gavin had killed me in Minecraft and it pissed me off. I started shouting at him, like always, but instead of fighting back like he usually does, or calling my name while making weird noises and giggling guiltily, Gavin just stood up and left, in the middle of the lets play. He never leaves mid lets play, well, unless he's going to throw up.

I put my controller down and sigh, waiting for Gavin to come back while the other guys just sit there awkwardly, just as confused as I am. Every one teases Gavin, it's how it's always been, he's our lovable Brit. We say he's dumb and stupid and take the piss out of his nose but really he's fucking gorgeous and he blows us away by how smart he is daily. When Gavin hasn't come back after 5 minutes I frown, he left all his stuff at his desk so he must still be here.  
"I'm gonna go look for Gavin." I say and Geoff nods.  
"Alright Michael." He says, sighing and starting a conversation with Jack. I walk out of the office and into the hall, looking every where for Gavin and getting frustrated when I can't find him. I walk back towards the AH office and see Kara at the front desk.  
"Hey Kara, you seen Gavin?" I ask and she nods, not looking up from her computer.  
"Yeah, he left a few minutes ago. I think he said he was going home." She says and I frown.  
"Alright, well, thanks." I say before turning into the office.  
"Hey, Geoff, apparently Gav went home, could I leave early and go check on him? I think I was probably a bit too harsh today." I say and he nods.  
"Yeah, could you take his stuff for him?" He asks and I nod, shoving all of Gavins stuff into his backpack and throwing it over my shoulder. I grab my bag and walk out of the building, heading straight for Geoffs house.

I get to Geoff's and see the light on in Gavins window. I walk over to the door of the guest house Geoff had built and knock on it, praying Gav lets me in. When there's no reply I try the door handle and am surprised when it opens. Gavin always locks his door. I see Gavin curled up in the corner of his sofa, his knees brought up to his chest and his head buried in them, arms wrapped around the top of his knees, hiding his face. I also see a smashed glass on the floor near the sink. I shut the door quietly and drop our bags on the floor before making my way over to Gavin. As I walk closer I realise he's sobbing and I frown. I didn't want to hurt Gavin, hell, I'm in love with the Brit. I sit down next to him and wrap my arms around his curled up form.

"Gavvy what did you do? Are you okay, my boi?" I ask gently as I look over at the broken glass.  
"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Micool, I didn't mean to." He rushes out, sobbing, and I wrap my arm tighter around his shoulders in shock, he's never this emotional, and it's only a broken glass. It's not even mine, I don't know why he's apologizing to me.  
"Shh, it's okay Gavvy, it's just a glass, okay?" I sooth him and he shakes his head.  
"It's not though, is it? It just shows that I can't even get a fucking drink without fucking up." He sobs and I sigh, standing up and picking up the broken pieces of glass and throwing them away. When I'm done I sit back down next to Gavin and hand him a fresh glass of water.  
"There you go." I whisper before wrapping an arm around him again.  
"I'm sorry Michael." He sobs again after drinking half the glass and I hold him tighter.  
"Why are you sorry, boi?" I ask, confused.  
"Because I left the office and I made you leave early." He says and I shake my head.  
"You're more important than work Gav. I can catch up on work tomorrow. I left because I was worried about you, Gavver. And it's not your fault, my boi, don't be sorry." I say and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"What happened today, boi? Why did you leave?" I ask gently an he sighs, putting the glass on the coffee table before sitting buried in my side again, his head returning to my shoulder.  
"I couldn't- take it any more." He whispers, hiccuping half way through, and I frown.  
"Gavvy, if I'm being too harsh you need to tell me. I didn't mean anything I said." I say and he stays silent.  
"I never mean anything I say when I shout at you." I add and he shakes his head.  
"But you're right. I am useless and unwanted and stupid and I'm a twat and I can't speak English even though I am English and I'm shit at video games even though I work for a video game company. I just don't know why I'm still here." He says, shaking as tears stream down his face. I pull him onto my lap, which is easy as he's light as fuck, and wrap my arms around him.  
"You are not useless Gavin, and you're not stupid either. You're one of the smartest people I know. You speak English fine Gavin, you're just surrounded by Americans who speak it differently to you, and you may be shit at video games sometimes, but you still manage to kick all our asses in some games and you think of the best things to do's and the things you build in Minecraft with Geoff are fucking awesome. As for the unwanted thing, do you really believe that?" I ask and he nods, tears still streaming down his face, which is buried in my chest.  
"Gavin, Do you really think Geoff would go to the trouble of building this place and letting you live with him for all this time of he didn't want you? If no one at rooster teeth wanted you they would have fired you by now. Do you really think I would be here right now if I didn't want you in my life?" I finish as Gavin looks up at me slowly. I wipe the tears from his face using my thumb and he looks into my eyes. I stare into his brilliantly green eyes and he leans forward nervously. I meet him half way and press my lips to his gently, his eyes fluttering shut and my arms wrapping around his waist. He wraps his arms around my neck and smiles slightly when we pull away.  
"Thank you Micool." He says and I smile, "No problem my boi."


End file.
